A Slytherin Seduction
by I M Sterling
Summary: Severus Snape is quite happy with the status quo between himself and his partner at the Department of Mysteries. He has the brilliant witch all to himself seventy hours a week. Unfortunately, several other Slytherins have decided that Miss Granger is quite delectable and have entered into a contest to win her affections. Rated M. A birthday gift for Dragoon811.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Did you know that it is my dear Dragoon811's birthday this month? It is. And she loves SS/HG pairings with fluff and smut. So there will be both in this fic. She also loves it when people read and review her stories (she's one of my favs in all of fanfiction: we met because I was gushing about one of her fics). So my gift to any of you who haven't found her is LOOK her up. Wish her a happy birthday in your review.**_

 _ **This fic is rated M (obviously). Anything you recognize belongs to JKR; the story was written with the objective of making my friend smile since she lives a thousand miles away from me and I can't do it in person. I expect a few chapters and it will be done this month (because that's the deadline for birthday-type things.) Enjoy!**_ **(Especially you my darling friend!** _ **)**_

Draco watched the scene before him.

Couples danced. A number of people were speaking on the edges of the dancers. His godfather nursed the latest firewhiskey in a series from a dark corner while he watched the brains of the golden trio pretend to drink her wine.

Granger had finally booted the Weasel King out of her life after exhibiting the patience and loyalty that would make most Hufflepuffs green with envy. She had avoided social events for nearly two years, holed up in her labs in the Department of Mysteries…the department which coincidentally employed Draco's godfather.

He couldn't say for certain of course, but from the lack of animosity between them and Severus' sudden lack of grumbling about dunderheads in his lab, Draco thought that they might just share lab space deep within the twisting halls of the department.

For whatever reason, Granger had reappeared tonight, with her wild locks tamed a bit (but not too much) and a dress that sent any red-blooded male in the room to quietly adjusting his robes.

Meanwhile, Severus had graced them all with his presence (someone must have used blackmail because Draco had offered ever bribe he could think of). He was looking sickly pale again from too much time in the lab with potions fumes and not enough sun or food. Draco's mother insisted that Severus come to their home for brunch once a week, but Severus had a nasty habit of simply agreeing to the engagement and then not showing up.

Blaise and Theo were making their way back to him after doing the 'proper' thing and asking a couple of the pure-blooded debutants to dance.

Theo took a long drink. "I swear they get less intelligent as time goes on."

Blaise chuckled quietly. "Never thought you'd be saddened to realize that you missed out on the brilliant Greengrass sisters…"

Draco shook his head. "There was nothing but fluff in their heads, even if it was well-bred charming fluff. Mother would have eaten either of those girls alive."

Blaise inclined his head. "What woman could stand up to Narcissa Malfoy? In fact, if she weren't so happy with her current Italian boy-toy, I would I apply for the job."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as Theo attempted to hide his laugh behind his drink.

"Leave it. Mother has always been fond of my Godfather. And you wouldn't want to cross him."

Blaise toasted his glass at Draco. "True enough."

Theo was scanning the crowd. "You lot owe me another galleon. Granger just sent Goldstein on his way, and whatever she said to him turned him beet red."

Draco flipped another piece of gold Theo's way. "You called it. How Gryffindor to show up in that dress and deny every man in the room."

Blaise adjusted his robes slightly. "Making Weasley jealous no doubt. What did the wanker finally do? I missed the specifics."

Theo grinned like a shark. "Got caught with a very inebriated set of twins that were barely legal. Tosser was sober. I hear he's still in the spell damage ward."

Draco fought back a wince. Granger's spell-work had always had a vicious edge that he found simultaneously disturbing and sexy.

Blaise didn't bother to hide his satisfaction. "Idiot."

Draco sighed, "Well this has been riveting gentlemen, but I think I have a better bottle of firewhiskey calling my name from my library."

Theo was checking a little running notebook he used for bets. "Hold on Draco. She hasn't rejected every man in the room. None of the Slytherins have asked her to dance."

Blaise widened his eyes. "That's because I value my dangly bits."

Theo raised a hand. "If you treat her with the care and respect you give those empty-headed human pugs you keep asking, she might acquiesce."

Draco raised a brow. "Are you proposing a bet Theo?"

The thin, dark headed man nodded. "Dancing with Granger is ten galleons, taking her on a date is a hundred."

The dark wizard licked his lips. "Anything more than that?"

Theo shrugged. "I would never bet on a lady's virtue…and I have a feeling that betting on Granger's would end you with a bed next to Ron Weasley's."

All three winced.

Draco looked at Granger with a glint in his eye. "Let's up the ante. What if one of us marries her?"

The other two blanched.

Theo hit his arm…thankfully the one that didn't have a whiskey in it. "Are you insane?"

"No. Think about it. By everything but blood she's an excellent catch; well-placed in the government, brilliant, and with a decent amount of gold…better than a lot of the remaining pure-bloods. Not to mention she's better-looking and magically powerful."

Theo's eyes took on a faraway expression for a moment. "Loyal."

Blaise shrugged. "Able to hold a decent conversation and go toe-to-toe with my mother, which isn't true of just any witch."

Draco smirked. "Exactly. Now imagine the looks on the Gryffindores' faces when they realize we've stolen their princess because they were wankers about the Weasley incident."

Theo narrowed his eyes. "There has been a dearth red heads dancing attendance around her tonight, and even Potter didn't seem to say much before he and she-Weasel left."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

This year's annual victory ball was just as riveting and interesting as every other he'd been to; which of course meant that it was not.

At least, it was not for most people. If you were Severus Snape, it was quite entertaining if you enjoyed watching Granger verbally eviscerate half the male population of the wizarding world as they vied to replace Ronal Weasley. The witch had been in a tizzy last week…quite unusual for her. Eventually, she'd growled that Kingsley was forcing her to attend the ball despite a lack of cohesion between the Golden Trio since she'd taken righteous revenge on her paramour. Potter (for all his supposed Gryffindor heritage) had taken a very Slytherin path through the feud and maintained silence on the matter. Which Severus took to mean that he agreed with Hermione in private but he refused to side against his wife and formidable mother-in-law in public.

Hermione had retaliated against this lack of support from her friends by burying herself in her work with Severus, which suited Severus quite well, thank you. He found that he was quite content with his lot now that he spent seventy hours a week with Granger without the aggravation of Potter and without hearing about Weasley.

Severus spent a moment pondering how he could get (or manufacture) some decent blackmail on Kingsley so he could counter when the man decided to meddle in affairs that did not concern him. Forcing Hermione out was obviously a ham-handed attempt to make the witch 'live her life' or something equally as asinine.

Severus hid a smirk as the witch sent another one packing. She'd denied nearly every wizard in attendance who would accost her. The only ones left…

His focus turned to his godson and his cohorts and his eyes narrowed.

Severus knew that look. He was head of Slytherin house for two decades.

At first, as he watched unnoticed, he assumed some ridiculous juvenile bet. Draco was much less childish after a war and ten years of being head of the house of Malfoy, but he still had moments that made Severus cringe.

It was obvious that Granger was the object of their little discussion from the way they oriented their bodies and the small, sidelong glances.

Granger was well able to defend her own honor (he mentally gloated over the pustule-covered image of Ronald Bilious Weasley) so Severus decided to watch and avoid interfering. However, when Draco said something outrageous enough that the other two flinched, Severus became concerned. He silently cast a minor spell so he could listen to the conversation.

Draco's voice echoed in Severus' ear. "On second thought, no bet. I don't particularly want the two of you in my way."

Zabini answered, the cocky little shite. "Afraid we'll wreck your game Draco?"

Severus and his godson had the same thought, but Draco voiced it. "Please, as if any witch would take you seriously. Granger might be the only witch left in the country who _hasn't_ seen you without your robes on."

Severus paused for a moment. Hermione was still and avid reader of anything that dropped into her greedy little hands. That issue of Playwitch had been popular…rather more so than anyone anticipated. Severus snorted. Witches could be as vapid as wizards when it came to seeing those traits that indicated excellent reproductive health and general fertility. Even the brightest witch might fall prey to a glistening set of abs or smooth, unscarred skin…

Severus shook himself out of that mental picture. Granger, like himself, was above all that. She was a seeker of knowledge. He'd lured her to his own home several times with the promise of access to his library. His thoughts shifted from memories of those enjoyable evenings to another unsettling thought. Malfoy and Nott had inherited considerable libraries from their forefathers. If the target was seducing Granger, having access to those libraries was a very real advantage. Enough to overcome the stigma of having deatheaters in the family? Severus wasn't certain.

Severus caught Theo's next remark. "Be that as it may Blaise, women might sleep with you for a lark, but they marry a wizard with different characteristics…thoughtfulness, faithfulness, and respect."

Severus narrowed his eyes. In a battle for Granger, Theo might be a dark horse, but his intelligence would make him at least as dangerous as the other two. He was also less vocal in his harassment of the Gryffindor witch throughout school. That was an advantage the other two might have overlooked, but Theo never made a move without considering each and every angle. Once his mind was made up, he struck quickly; it was the trait that had allowed the boy to rebuild his family fortune in both the magical world and the muggle stock market.

Zabini, the cocky little bastard retorted. "I can do all of that during the day and make her forget her own name at night."

And with that Blaise Zabini sat his glass on a tray and started making his way toward Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks to all of you who took the time to review (especially those who wished the Birthday girl a happy birthday month!) I'm afraid it will be this weekend before I update again. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had intended to let each of the young gentlemen have their own, but Draco and Severus butted in at the end of this one…I love Severus.**_

Blaise Zabini was not, despite many assertions, a vain man. He was simply well aware of the gifts that he'd been graced with genetically.

He was gorgeous. It wasn't vain to admit it, and it would be less than Slytherin _not_ to capitalize on it. His mother had taught him by example: beauty was a sort of power, but it was a dangerous power that both drew people in and kept them away. A magnet that would hide who he really was from most people, because they would only see what they wanted to see.

It was a power that made people want to own you if you weren't careful.

He was tired of living that way. He was ready for a connection.

He wasn't certain about marriage, but Draco had set the tone, and everyone knew that he was actively looking for a bride. So if one wanted a shot at Granger, one needed to move quickly and offer real commitment, or some other bloke in green was going to get there first.

He stopped by the bar, and picked up two glasses of firewhiskey from the bottle he'd given the bartender at the beginning of the night (the secret to surviving Ministry events in style was preparation).

He didn't come at Granger from the front. He'd been quietly watching wizards angle up to her all night, and facing her 'seriously-don't-do-it stare' for the walk up had most of them practically wetting themselves before the first words were out of their mouths.

No. Blaise was smarter than that. He came in from behind, sliding a drink in front of her as he slid himself into the empty seat next to her.

Her stare was more intimidating up close, but he didn't let that bother him. In fact, it kind of turned him on.

"Don't hex me. I come bearing decent firewhiskey. You looked like you were about to toss that wine at some idiot. Thought it might just be the swill the Ministry serves."

She raised a brow at him. It wasn't wild, but her eyebrows were thick enough to give definition to her face. He liked it.

She took a long sip of the whiskey. "Honestly, it's the company more than the refreshments, though you aren't wrong about the wine."

Blaise raised both brows at her willingness to take liquor from a Slytherin. "I'm shocked. I would have expected you to test it for poison. I'm pleased, don't get me wrong…but shocked."

She smirked at him. "Oh I checked it. No offence."

Wandless non-verbal magic. Rowena's tits, that was hot.

He gave her his best come and get me grin. "None taken."

She leaned over her drink and ran one finger around the rim of his glass as he watched, suddenly enthralled. She nodded to his drink. "Drink your whiskey. Otherwise I just look like a lush."

He did as she commanded; powerful women just did it for him. The mild, intellectual interest he felt was replaced by something much less intellectual. So much less that he wasn't sure dancing was a good option at the moment. Then again, perhaps she'd be flattered by his body's declaration of interest?

He decided not to push it. He leaned back, trying to copy his normal casual style and finding himself falling short because of the tension he couldn't seem to shake. Still, practice makes perfect, and Blaise was well practiced at picking up witches. "If I sit here for the rest of the evening, I expect you'll avoid annoying wizards. I, on the other hand, won't have to dance with another debutant who has replaced her brains with sawdust. That was called a win-win in my common room."

She swirled the firewhiskey in her glass. "Well, you are the first person here to approach me with a decent drink, so you must have something other than sawdust in _your_ head."

He stretched his legs under the table. "I'll have you know that I'm a member of several prestigious intellectual groups, including the Wizarding Historical Preservation Society."

She put a hand on her cheek. "Sounds impressive." She actually looked less than riveted, a fact he appreciated, since the group itself was about as far from riveting as one could get.

He leaned closer to her in a conspiratorial manner. "It's generally a lot of rich wankers who don't know what to do with their gold except celebrate an age that they didn't live in, but it has one redeeming feature. It's the best place in the wizarding world to find rare books. We're doing our annual silent auction this Friday night." He let his voice rumble in the deepest part of his register. "Hundreds of rare magical books will be up for sale." He pulled back and took a contemplative sip of his drink. "Generally, I'd chew my left arm off to avoid it, but it would be almost bearable if you'd come with me."

She looked shocked. Really shocked, like he might need to get her to St. Mungo's. Then she laughed, and it was like sunshine. He watched her, completely entranced.

"I think I would like that."

And Blaise Zabini, ladies' man, man's man, and man-about-town, found himself staring, with his mouth open. Hermione helpfully reached across the table and closed it.

 **BZBZBZBZ**

At the end of the evening he escorted her to the floo, and left directly after. No need to rub Draco's face in his victory…or give the other man a chance to sabotage it.

Of course, his two friends were waiting for him at his sleek Diagon Alley loft.

"That was a cheap trick with the whiskey." Draco tossed the remains of the bottle to him as Blaise shrugged.

"Considering what I'm getting out of it, yeah, it was well-worth the glass of single malt."

Theo perked up. "You didn't dance with her."

Blaise took off his outer robed and threw himself on his couch. "Nope. Dancing didn't seem to be in the cards. We talked. She's going out with me Friday."

Theo shrugged. "I'll have a draft for the hundred.."

Blaise held up his hand. "No way. Draco said no bet. I'm hopeful that it will turn into something more. And I'll thank you tossers need to stay out of it."

Draco poured himself a hefty glass of the (not cheap at all) whiskey. "Didn't I say something similar to you right before you walked over to her?"

Theo nodded as he poured his own drink. "Except without the profanity."

Blaise put his hands behind his head.

Theo raised his head like a greyhound on a trail. "Friday? But your mother will Avada you if you miss…"

Blaise raised a brow at Theo as realization sunk in. Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Bold. It's not somewhere you'd ever take one of your normal floozys…"

Blaise snorted. "It's not somewhere I'd take anyone I _liked_ normally, but Granger will eat it up." He stood, stretched, and tossed a throw pillow at Draco (who managed to deflect it despite the whiskey in his hand…friggin' seeker reflexes.)

"You two can drink as much of the whiskey as you want. I need my beauty sleep. I have a lot of things to accomplish tomorrow…"

Draco snorted. "Practicing your 'thoughtful' pose?"

Theo snickered. "Mani-pedi?"

Blaise gave them the kind of grin that a shark might give a tasty seal. "Putting fresh white sheets on my bed, picking up a new toothbrush in case I have a beautiful guest overnight unexpectedly, and making sure I have food in the fridge. Do either of you know her favorite pastry?"

That shut them up.

 **DMDMDMDM**

As they walked to the apparition point near Blaise's building, Draco cleared his throat.

"I suppose I will see you both Friday then."

Theo nodded. "With any luck, she'll want to engage him in a high-level theoretical discussion about the time he makes his move."

Draco looked slightly nervous. "It would be easier if he were actually an idiot."

Theo shrugged. "Faint heart never won fair Gryffindor."

Draco watched Theo go, undoubtedly working on some plan to steal Blaise's fire or outright sabotage him.

Of course, Draco had a plan of his own.

 **SSSSSSSS**

"Godfather?"

Severus didn't groan as Draco caught him in the halls of the Ministry as he crept into the darkened corridors at six a.m. Sleep had not come easily the night before for reasons that Severus was loath to admit, even to himself. He was fighting off a headache, but refusing to take a potion…

Draco obviously hadn't been to bed. His hair was ruffled, but he was still wearing his dress robes and there was a hint of firewhiskey on his breath.

And he obviously wanted something. He only called Severus godfather when he had a reason to be in his good graces.

Severus waved him into the small Ministry cantina. They hired free elves so the food was good and the coffee was fresh (necessary when dealing with Draco so early in the morning). A cup of coffee, a quick muffling charm, and Severus motioned for Draco to begin.

There was a vein pounding in his head by the time the boy finished.

"Let me get this straight. First, you decided to pursue Hermione Granger, via a bet…which is an idea worthy of the great mind of Ronald Weasley, by the way…have you recently had head trauma?" He didn't give Draco time to answer. "Miss Granger, a girl you frankly tortured at Hogwarts, for reasons that I'm sure appear logical in whatever dream world you are living in, is supposed to forgive all of that and agree to date, and then _marry_ you forthwith…again for reasons that the mind of a normal man cannot fathom…" Severus let his tone denote his utter scorn for the sheer idiocy of this plan, and then rubbed his temples. "I am assuming you'd consumed several bottles of firewhiskey when you came up with this…." An elf appeared with the headache potion, which Severus gratefully downed in a single gulp. "Then, before you actually begin the pursuit, you told your entire game plan to those two back-stabbing, conniving snakes you call friends. Then in a moment of rationality you called off the bet…judging, quite rightly of course, that Miss Granger would hex your netherbits into kitty chow if she ever found out, and _now_ you wish to enlist me in this farce?" Severus might have been yelling a bit by the last part.

Draco shrugged. "I was just thinking out loud when the idea first crossed my mind. And I've been considering courting her for some time. You know mother is pushing me to find a bride. And by the way, Mother is expecting you Saturday, and I won't answer for _your_ dangly bits if you put her off again. I also had to warn Blaise away from her, so you should do something about that situation."

Severus counted to fifty in his head. "First, there is nothing going on between your mother and myself, nor has there ever been. She is and always will be my friend. Secondly, she'd eat Blaise Zabini alive if she did decide to take up with him, so you should warn the little popinjay off if you'd like to keep him in one piece. And third, I have no idea why you would want him in one piece since he has expressed interest in both your mother and Miss Granger in the same evening. It's uncouth,; although now that I think on it, not quite as uncouth as claiming you admire a lady, and yet using her name in one of your vulgar bets."

Draco snorted. "Let me be clear. There was nothing vulgar implied by out bet. It was simply a dance or a date. But Blaise has already asked her…"

"What?"

"She agreed to go with Blaise Friday night to the Wizarding Historical Preservation Society fund raiser. You know: too much money and inbreeding in a room with rare books? And Granger, being Granger, said she'd be delighted. I imagine she never got past the part about 'rare books'."

Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The boy is less of an idiot than I always assumed."

"He's always had a knack for luring beautiful women. And this time he's not simply considering seduction. Both he and Theo are very interested in Granger for long-term commitment."

"And all three of you decided this on the same night?" Severus couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"As did half the wizarding world. It was the first major social event she's ever attended without Weasley. You saw how the men flocked to her."

"It was ludicrous. They don't normally do that here at the Ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She doesn't normally wear a plunging neckline here. I'm certain she gets plenty of admiring glances even in her work robes, but she's normally distracted and she has you to glower at potential suitors. Like a great bat of a father figure."

Severus choked on his coffee. "I am not old enough to be her father! I was barely out of Hogwarts when she was born!"

Draco waved off his statement. "You are intimidating. Call it what you will. Last night you backed off long enough for the blokes to actually see her, and now that they've had a good look, most of them would like a date, and a few, like myself, would like significantly more if she's amenable."

Draco pulled out two paste-board rectangles and tossed them onto the table. "To that end, I'd like you to be my plus one Friday night."

Severus picked up the ticket, snarling. "Why Draco, I had no idea that you felt this way…it's all so sudden…"

His godson had the temerity to laugh. "Just come and be yourself. If that doesn't put a monkey wrench in Blaise's game, nothing will."

Severus sighed and pocketed the ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Another chapter for my lovely Dragoon811…and everyone else who is enjoying her birthday gift! (I like this method of celebrating…cutting birthdays to one day seems a bit miserly doesn't it?)**_

 _ **This fic is rated M folks. I'd put it behind an age line, but alas! They don't work on the internet!**_

Theodore Nott was not a man that indulged in illusions concerning himself. He knew he was tall, weedy, and he would never be asked to pose for a witch's magazine (a fact that he actually took quite a bit of perverse pleasure in).

In fact, Theo was aware that without his well-tailored robes and excellent barber (not to mention a fairly powerful eyesight potion) he might be considered plain by the majority of witches.

He had the oddest feeling that Hermione Granger was not the kind of witch that would be counted among them.

He was quiet and often overlooked. As a teenager, he'd made a great effort to blend into walls, sensing that it was the safest course in a world at war. But in the process he had managed to compile a great deal of information about Hermione Granger somehow; not with any particular reason in mind. Theo was simply a firm believer in the saying that fortune favored the prepared.

Draco had taken the bet he'd proposed (in an effort to tease the girl's mind with the idea of a Slytherin suitor with an eye toward making a move…sometime in the future…possibly even in the next decade….depending).

The result was unexpected (he should have factored in Draco's mother-the woman was pushing him to wed and Draco knew he'd best make a decent choice before someone was presented to him without his input).

Theo found that he was quite excited. He'd often longed for someone to discuss his theories with…he'd been using arithmomancy to narrow his investment portfolio in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, and he'd been stymied. He couldn't discuss it with another Slytherin…the few that understood the wizarding market were pants at the muggle one. Also, they'd likely steal his innovations. He didn't have many friends in other houses, and people in general weren't really his cup of tea.

But Granger…Granger would appreciate his calculations; in fact Granger had the potential to appreciate everything from his love of ancient wizarding history to his secret collection of Muggle musicals.

He ran a comb through his hair. He needed to strike just the right cord. She'd never agree to another date while she was on one with another man…so he wouldn't ask.

He considered the tactics his friends would use. Blaise had the relationship high ground, having stolen a march on them the night before. This worked for him…to a point. The pressure was on, and the Italian wizard had actually done very well in his choice of venue: it was something Granger would enjoy, somewhere he wouldn't generally take a woman he didn't respect, and it gave him the opportunity to graciously buy her something very expensive…which was generally a decent play with most witches.

Theo was quite certain that would be the weak point in the plan, so he'd baited a certain hook himself with his own very rare copy of Mystica ki Hermes in the original Greek. The play on her given name as well as the scarcity of the manuscript itself would get her attention.

Of course, Draco would be there as well. Theo frowned, hoping the ploy he had in place would work without being outrageously expensive. Draco was on the hunt, and only the best would do for a Malfoy. For whatever reason he'd focused on Hermione.

He'd known Draco since they were three.

When he got that look in his eye, he'd get what he wanted.

In some ways, from Theo's perspective, Draco was worse than Blaise. Zabini had never managed to keep a witch more than six months. Theo would have a fair chance of picking her up after his inevitable screw-up, especially if he spent the intervening months laying the ground work. (And he would, no one could layout a multi-year plan and follow it like Theodore Nott). If Draco won her, she'd be wed with some archaic binding ceremony and breeding blond brats before the first year was out. Worse, Draco would spoil her outrageously (Malfoys were famous for it). She wouldn't even want to leave him, and Theo would be left with whatever crumbs of her attention he could garner as Draco's friend, while he quite probably ended a bachelor or wed to someone who wasn't out of diapers yet. He shuddered.

He looked in the mirror. He was taking a chance, yes, but sometimes, when one was faced with overwhelming odds, it was best to opt for the more maneuverable position in a battle.

That didn't keep him from adding a subtle, expensive cologne that mimicked the scent of amortentia (a cologne that didn't mimic the effects of that potion, beyond the scent…Theo was quite willing to cheat, but never in a way that could end his existence, and slipping Hermione Granger a powerful love potion could very well do that).

He wasn't one to forgo an advantage.

 **TNTNTN**

Severus growled as he finished. Hair: lank (but clean). Skin: sallow (nothing to be done about that). Robes: made of charmed wool and dragon skin (silk robes might be stylish, but they could never compare to robes that actually protected the wearer from stray hexes.)

Draco arrived, took one look at him and turned his eyes toward heaven.

Severus took in his charming, polished appearance and snarled, "Not a word boy."

Draco shrugged, but couldn't keep from adding, "I suppose it doesn't matter, since you aren't trying to impress her…"

Severus felt his fist tighten. Once again, like so many times before…they had no idea. They never did. It was one of the things that made him an exceptional spy and a subpar human being. But that didn't mean he would let Draco get away with his snub. "Are we attending this, or shall I stay home with my books and firewhiskey, because I assure you…"

Draco grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. "We're attending. I wanted to get there before Blaise."

"The simplest way to do _that_ would have simply been to ask the witch first. Were you in Slytherin or not? I could have sworn I taught you that much of tactics at least."

Draco didn't say a word, perhaps sensing that his godfather's patience was nearing an end.

The room was over-warm, and the punch too sweet.

None of that mattered a whit when she walked in; sapphire blue robes cut to show her figure to best advantage while pretending they were supremely modest.

Draco clutched his arm. "Merlin. Those robes were made for her."

"Merlin indeed. Don't stand there gaping." And lacking anything better to do, Severus walked toward the witch with Draco in tow.

She beamed up at him when he appeared. He could tell that under her fine robes she was feeling ill at ease. She might not have concerned herself. Every male in the room was practically drooling. He moved between them and her so his body would shield her from their impertinent stares.

She reached up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, like any friend might do…though it wasn't something they did. Not at all. Not ever. Only years of spying and the full force of his occlumency kept him from blushing like some green boy.

Zabini placed a possessive hand on the small of Hermione's back. Color bloomed in Draco's cheeks. He slid into the space Severus had vacated in his confusion, and placed his own chaste kiss on her smooth cheek.

Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her cheek as slight color bloomed. "D-Draco?"

The boy grinned at her, and it was his true grin; an expression that Severus had seen wane long before his godson's Hogwarts years. He'd seen it no more than a handful of times since Draco was eight.

"It's nice to see you out and about Hermione." Draco's voice caressed her name and Severus nearly growled.

Zabini did growl at his friend. "Hands off Drake, find your own girl."

Draco was still grinned, his eyes never leaving Hermione. "Believe me, I'm trying."

Hermione ran her fingers over the arm of Blaise's robes and his anger seemed to fade as he focused on her once more. He took her hand, kissed it, and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Let me escort you to your seat."

Hermione's smile was slightly nervous and a little confused, but she allowed Blaise to lead her to the auction floor.

Severus and Draco seated themselves one row behind the couple and a bit to the left. That way Severus could glare at the boy where he would be seen.

Hermione was oblivious to all of that. She was lost in an excited perusal of the catalogue or items being offered. Her eyes were bright and her whispers to her date were exited as she explained something to him…an action that came as second nature to the bright witch since she'd spent her formative years with the dunderhead duo of Potter and Weasley.

Still, he found the corners of his mouth responding to her smile….a fact that he remedied as quickly as he could. He took another sip of the damned, insipid punch, trying to clear his throat.

The bidding began. Severus spent an interminable hour watching books being bought and sold and watching Blaise flirt with his…lab partner…and occasionally hide his laughter at her no-doubt caustic comments about certain historians. Severus himself had been treated to her opinions on Heir Kline der Blabbersworth, a rather dull, bootlicking 18th century historian. She had questioned the man's intelligence, education, and species. Severus had found it entertaining to the point where he had the memory in a pensive so that he could re-watch it in full detail as often as he wished. Severus was staving off a bout of jealousy (at sharing the witch's wit…surely not at sharing the witch herself).

Draco won several bids. He picked up a fourteenth century treatise on Merpeople that was notoriously inaccurate, and a collection of letters from the sixteenth century concerning a feud over a prize bull that had launched a fifty year spat in the pureblood world; the argument had only ended when both families did.

He saw her interest when an ancient Greek text came on to the auction block. He knew from the moment he saw her that she'd bid on it…first, with no subtlety at all. Gryffindors.

What he couldn't know was that her interest set off a frenzy of bids. Seemingly every single man in the room sat down his punch and joined the fray. Blaise could be heard over the bidding, asking Hermione if she'd like it. By then the price had rolled into four digits and was quickly approaching five. Severus had reluctantly given up the idea of it, especially since Draco was meeting each bid with his own.

Severus sighed. It seemed that those of his own house sometimes lacked subtlety as well.

As the field narrowed to Draco and an aging German wizard, Hermione shook her head merrily. "Merlin no Blaise! I bid on it on a whim."

Draco frowned and allowed the older man to take the prize.

Severus did manage a rather beaten up copy of a translation on Mesopotamian herbs, and Zabini seemed to decide bidding on the books was a good idea because he ended the night with nearly ten volumes.

At last, Severus gladly rose to collect his prize as the evening ended. Blaise was at the table, informing Hermione that the books he'd bought were for her.

"Blaise, that's too much! I cannot accept!"

The tall wizard smiled down at her, confident she would. "Merlin only knows why you wouldn't…I'll never read Magical Fungi of the Orient."

Severus snorted. "For one thing, she already has a copy of that. We use it constantly." His binding from the department kept him from saying more. Odd…he was almost never caught by the binding. He wasn't one to volunteer information, no matter what the provocation.

Blaise looked a bit crestfallen. Hermione put her hand on his. "If I'd known you were buying them for me I would have said something…you simply asked my opinion."

Zabini shrugged, clearly chuffed her hand was on his. The whole thing made Severus want to beat his head on a hard surface…('his' being Zabini's of course).

"In matters of taste, if you wish to please, there is but one rule: ask."

Hermione laughed and the whole room stopped to watch. "Who are you quoting?"

"My mother. It was advice to one of her husbands."

"Oh dear. I'm guessing he didn't take it?"

A purring voice from behind the group answered. "He was rather dull."

Severus watched Delilah Zabini approach the group. She kissed her son's cheek and pouted prettily. "Telling tales on me?"

Blaise grinned winningly down at his lovely mother. "Only the amusing ones."

He took the lovely woman's hand and kissed it. He pulled Hermione toward them. "May I introduce my guest for the evening? Hermione Granger, I would like to introduce my mother, Delilah." Severus wondered if the boy used just one name so he wouldn't make a social faux pas and use a last name that was no longer applicable.

Hermione smiled and offered a handshake, which her escort's mother took without any noticeable pause. "Such a pleasure Miss Granger. One does hear so many things about you." She turned back to her only child. "You should have mentioned that you were bringing someone love."

Blaise shrugged. "I thought you were still in the Hamptons with that American wizard."

She waved it off. "Oh that! I was bored to tears. I caught an international portkey home this morning." She smiled up at her son. "Escort me to the punch bowl love. Dear Stanley Hopper is over there and you know how he is. If I don't have an excuse to get away, he'll hold me until spring." Blaise seemed incredibly reluctant to leave Hermione, but he did as he was bid. Meanwhile his mother was casting a number of diagnostic charms for potions and lust charms. Severus hid a snort. Delilah would know every lust charm imaginable. She'd practically invented them.

Severus relaxed too quickly though. Draco had barely began the pleasantries when Theo Nott walked up and took possession of the Greek manuscript.

Draco lifted a brow. "Are you going to make off with that?"

Theo pushed up his glasses. "Don't be daft Draco. I can't believe you drove the price up like that. I thought I'd finally found a proxy you didn't know." He gave Draco a light punch in the arm.

Theodore Nott had never in his life appeared at a social function in his dark spectacles and a comfy-looking jumper. Severus suspected he was born in a set of precisely pressed robes, dark arts text in hand. He was as fastidious about his appearance as he was in every other facet of his life. The boy examined the book critically, nodded absently to Severus, and somehow ended up right beside Hermione while appearing to study the book. It was, from an objective perspective, a masterful performance.

Severus was tempted to simply hex him and get it over with.

Theo looked up and happened to 'notice' Hermione. He gave her the shy smile that he'd been practicing in the mirror since his third birthday; the one that had charmed the knickers off of half the witches in Ravenclaw.

"Hello."

"Hello Theo. I can't believe you managed to snag the Mystica."

He caressed the book with his thin fingers. "Yes, I'm quite proud of it. The only problem is that my Greek translation spell is post-Hellenistic."

Hermione frowned. "Oh, no that won't work very well. That spell translates everything into Latin and then into the user's language from there…"

Theo was nodding. "It's fine for later texts."

"But horrible for anything pre-Alexander the Great. I have a decent one for ancient Greek at home."

"Do you?" Theo sounded genuinely excited. "Really? I was going to see a contact about one on Monday, but it would be so nice to read it before…" The winning, slightly bashful way he said it made the end as inevitable as death and migraines. Severus was going to have to have a talk with Hermione about taking up with Slytherin men…

"Oh I'd be happy to give it to you this weekend. I can owl you tomorrow…"

Theo gave her a small smile. "Or we could meet for coffee and read it together. It's the least I could do since you'll enable me to satiate my curiosity."

A very unhappy Blaise returned to hear the end of that conversation. Try as he might, he could not extract Hermione from the group at that point as they sipped the insipid punch and discussed books. Delilah Zabini was the most effective cock blocker in the history of wizarding kind.

Blaise looked miserable, standing there with Hermione so close and unable to do more than behave like a perfect gentleman.

Severus was so glad he'd decided to send Delilah an anonymous OWL discussing her son's upcoming date. He'd included an old clipping from the paper about Hermione's supposed use of love potions in her forth year.

From the protective stance that she was taking, Blaise would be lucky to get within a hundred yards of Hermione again for the foreseeable future, at least not without his mother tagging along to 'save' him from some fortune-hunting temptress.

He could almost find it inside himself to feel sorry for the boy.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Nearly since the first time I posted to the Harry Potter fandom, Dragoon811 has been my most vocal cheerleader. She's a very special sort of person who has become my dear friend in real life as well as in this fandom. And have I mentioned it's her birthday? And did you know that I'm going to copy all the birthday wishes you leave and send them to her? Just FYI.**_

Severus made certain to 'overhear' the details as Hermione discussed her plans with Theodore Nott. (If said eavesdropping required using complicated listening charms he hadn't employed since the war, Severus would never admit it.)

Regrettably, the two young scholars arranged to meet mid-afternoon, which left plenty of time for Severus to attend brunch with Narcissa the same day.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Narcissa…in fact he often found her delightfully subtle, unlike many from his house. She accomplished her aims without ever dirtying her pale hands or directly interfering most of the time, a feat which many Slytherins could not claim. And since Severus wasn't involved in her current project (finding as much sexual satisfaction as she could with men who were half her age), he didn't have to worry about being manipulated himself.

He only avoided those brunches because talk turned inevitably to Draco's lack of matrimonial bliss, which (as a bachelor himself), was a bit of a sore subject, and certainly not one he wanted to discuss…with anyone, ever.

However, Narcissa was a powerful ally, and one that would not be likely to support him if he did not show at least a token amount of civility. He arrived promptly at ten, only to be ushered onto a lovely balcony overlooking the formal gardens. Narcissa was a vision in a set of white robes that wouldn't have looked out of place two hundred years before. Her beauty was a cool thing, with her pale hair and porcelain skin.

Even today, with the signs of a long night of intense lovemaking written all over her (her lips were swollen and pink, her neck showed signs of a glamour charm, and the look on her face was clearly satisfied) she looked like a perfect ice queen. At least until she saw him.

"Severus. It's about time! I thought I was going to have to hire a bounty hunter to get you out of your lab." She tempered her sharp words with pouring him a welcome cup of tea.

He smirked. "My lab is harder to find these days." The binding from the department wrapped around his consciousness, humming slightly, but it didn't bother him in the least.

Narcissa grimaced as she pasted him a selection of his favorite pastry. "Don't remind me. And for Merlin's sake, eat. You are thinner than you were during your Hogwarts years. You need an elf. Or a wife."

He rolled his eyes and buttered his croissant. "I eat. And I'm not at home often enough to have either an elf or a wife."

"Or friends". Narcissa snarked at him as took a large bite of the buttery indulgence in front of him. "You've missed so many of our little brunches that I've taken to asking Hermione how you are…"

Severus choked and took a long sip of his tea. He eyed his friend warily. "I wasn't aware the two of you were so closely acquainted."

Narcissa laughed. "Don't worry Severus. I didn't befriend her because of you." She raised a brow. "I can tell by what is not said that the two of you work…at the Ministry…together…." Her careful pauses did nothing at all to ease the stings of the secrecy oaths that bound him as she guessed at things he was forbidden to reveal.

Severus was grateful when she stopped hinting. "I might have arranged to become closer to Miss Granger for my own reasons. One does adjust to the new order. She is, without doubt, the most bearable of the Golden Trio. I simply arranged to help her with her clothing selection and it blossomed from there. Quietly, of course. One doesn't need to flaunt these things. They will come out naturally on their own. And I do like the girl."

Severus' mind was running through scenarios quickly. Narcissa was admitting too much, too quickly. She would never do so, even with him if there wasn't more…much more to it than simple social maneuvering.

He took another careful sip of his tea. "I admire Miss Granger quite a bit, and I'm aware of her sterling qualities, do not doubt it….but I wonder why someone of your status would choose such an oblique route to proving that you are reformed? Surely Malfoy enterprises have done well enough since the war…"

Narcissa raised a brow. Severus knew it was out of character to speak of gold, but it was one of two conclusions that would explain the situation. The other…well, it was even more disturbing than the Malfoy vaults running low on gold.

Narcissa shook her head. "I won't pretend that I don't know what you mean. The Malfoy family paid quite a bit reparations after the war, but it didn't do all that much to drain the general vaults…no more than the Dark Lord himself did. Part of that was the timing of Lucius' death. I know you always suspected that he committed suicide…"

Severus flinched. "I don't know for certain, but… he had requested certain poisons from me, many years before. Untraceable things that I only made in single dose batches and never revealed to anyone. One of them was a tincture that would make a man drift off peacefully while his body appeared to have a stroke. I suspect it was the one he used."

Severus had hoped that he would never have to admit that to Narcissa. Those potions had paid for his mastery all those years before.

Narcissa didn't seem surprised. "He would have chosen one of your potions. He trusted that they would do whatever you intended. I saw him make the decision in the days after the war, when he saw how public opinion was leaning. He feared that Draco would end up in Azkaban. He knew that falling on his own sword would satisfy the wizarding public's longing for retribution and that justice would allow Draco to walk free. His crimes were far less than any that had taken the mark."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "He knew you'd do your best for Draco. Hearing that Potter and Granger found your comatose body when they went back to retrieve you was one of the last moments of pure joy Lucius had."

Severus sighed. "He was many things, and many of them were not laudable…but I'll admit I was quite fond of that blond bastard."

She caught his hand and patted it fondly. "I admit I was as well. Say what you would about him, he always did whatever he had to do in order to protect his family." She took a slow sip of tea, reigning in her emotions. Severus had long known that Narcissa and Lucius had enjoyed a rare relationship when it came to arranged marriages.

Of course, that brought him back to the other probable reason Narcissa would go out of her way to quietly befriend the best third of the Golden Trio.

"So Hermione has been spying on me for you."

Narcissa laughed. "Nothing like that. She never gives me details, the wretched thing. She will only promise to try to keep you in line."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are giving her too much credit if you think she's capable of that."

Narcissa snorted. "Yes, she's magically powerful, brilliant, well-mannered, and infinitely preferable to most of the chits her age, but we mustn't expect miracles. "

Severus felt a sinking sensation. He'd been hoping that a few artful words to Narcissa would apply the proper pressure to Draco. The boy was…difficult to direct without the proper lever.

It seemed that Narcissa had embraced the new order entirely.

"You were vetting her. And possibly molding her. I thought those robes looked a cut above her normal style."

Narcissa snorted lightly. "Several cuts above her normal style. She showed up here in brown robes that I wouldn't have let the elves use to polish the floor. Brilliant she may be, but she's fallen into bad habits in her wardrobe choices. That's something a woman can not afford."

"She doesn't give a niffler's behind about fashion."

"She will need to if she's intends to bear the Malfoy name."

Hearing it put so baldly made Severus flinch. "You support Draco's choice then? I thought perhaps he was acting without your knowledge."

Narcissa nodded emphatically. "I want him to have more than an arranged match. I'm pushing him to find a bride, yes, but I want it to be the right sort. And he's always…noticed Hermione Granger. Wouldn't shut up about her during his first four years at Hogwarts…"

"You do realize that there is no relationship between the two of them beyond an unhealthy fixation on his part and a history of clashing."

"Passion is a start. And really, she's the most attractive girl in her year. I can see why he would choose to court her if he was freed of his old prejudices."

"You can't really call it courting."

She rolled her eyes. "It will be. In the meantime I'm giving her a few hints on her appearance."

"You should be giving your son a few hints on how to court a lady."

"He _has_ gone about it in the most awkward way imaginable."

"Does Draco have any idea that you are manipulating him toward Hermione?"

She took an annoyingly smug sip of her tea. "I simply asked a few leading questions and let him decide."

Severus stopped. "You really mean to do this. Blood purity means nothing to you?"

Narcissa fiddled with her napkin. "Not as much as continuing the family name without turning into a pack of inbred idiots like the Crabbs or the Gaunts. It doesn't mean as much as my son's life and happiness. I want my grandchildren to have some power in their spells. And most of all, I want to see those grandchildren in the next decade. Draco will put it off forever if he isn't pushed."

Severus resisted the urge to massage the vein I his head that was pounding again. "Your new lover must be a muggleborn."

She laughed brightly. "Ten years ago that was a phrase that would have earned you a crucio in the wrong group. The fact that you can joke about it now shows how far our world has come."

"I'm all for the betterment of society, but now when it comes at the cost of my lab partner." Funny, that bit of information didn't cause the charm to buzz.

Narcissa poured him another cup of tea impatiently. "Be reasonable Severus. The girl is going to marry someone eventually."

He took his leave shortly after, but his mind was troubled.

He was beginning to suspect that his own reasons for disliking this entire affair might be more than just the loss of a co-worker…not that she couldn't work after a child was born, but spouses tended to keep one from spending every minute at the office, and those were minutes that at the moment belonged to Severus. He had no wish to share her with a Malfoy spawn (one that would no doubt be convinced the world revolved around itself…it was, after all, the Malfoy way).

Severus arrived at the Muggle café a full hour before Hermione was supposed to show up. He had several small flasks in his pockets, in case there was a need.

There was only one waiter in the establishment at this hour; it was slow, no doubt why Theo proposed it as a meeting place. He wanted to meet her somewhere public enough to put her at her ease and private enough so that they could stay for an unlimited amount of time, provided they tipped well and order drinks at reasonable intervals.

Severus quickly confunded the waiter to think that the manager had hired a new guy who was taking this boring Sunday shift where there were very few tips. He left the café whistling to himself, and wondering why he'd shown up today at all…

Severus quickly used a combination of transfiguration and charms to make his appearance unremarkable. He was no Minerva McGonagall, but he could manage that much. He grimaced slightly as he surveyed the result. He'd gone for pleasant looking and unremarkable and ended up with something vey like James Potter.

He shuddered and changed the nose back to something close to his own…no, too recognizable.

Smirking, he tried something akin to a male version of Granger. Pert nose, wide brown eyes, a face meant for smiling, he didn't change his height. He left his hair black but added some curl.

The resulting disguise was very attractive, for a man. Severus had rarely been so pleased when looking into the mirror. Of course, the female form was much more attractive,…but that would be sheer folly. He'd need a gender-swapping potion and new robes…

The bell over the door chimed merrily and he hastily tied the waiter's long white apron around his skinny frame.

Theo was there, looking as twitchy as Draco had when he was turned into a ferret.

He shoved far too much muggle money at Severus. There must be a hundred pounds there.

"There is a girl…she's meeting me here in about a quarter of an hour. I want things to go well. Is this enough to make certain that it does?"

Severus looked down at the crisp pound notes. He picked them up and pocketed them. "That depends on her, but I can make sure of things on my end." He didn't say how he was going to make sure of things after all.

The boy gave him a nervous smile and prowled through the tables, looking for the perfect seat.

Severus shook his head as he familiarized himself with the various coffee and teas behind the counter. Had he not taught any of these dunderheads anything? He'd assumed that it was only Potter and Weasley that had escaped all efforts to educate them.

The boy was practically jumping out of his skin.

Which was odd. Theodore Nott was notoriously self-contained.

Theo fidgeted for ten minutes before Hermione arrived. She was wearing non-descript muggle clothing, it made her look far too young in Severus opinion, more like the girl who was once his student.

For his part, Theo lit up when she walked into the room.

A short, quiet discussion later, and Hermione was ordering her chai. Theo paid insisting, "You are doing me the favor, Granger. I would be booted out of good society if I allowed you to buy your own tea."

Severus made her drink as well as Theo's, wondering if pure-blood etiquette had stretched to the idea of dating as yet… So much of the older written material dealt with how quickly you could marry a witch if you stole her from her clan or if it was allowable to duel another Wizard at the solstice.

Her spell worked perfectly and within moments they were both engrossed in reading the book quietly in a corner of the shop.

The awkward boy with the pretty girl made quite a sight, but her smiles as they murmured about the book made Severus wince.

When Theo motioned him over impatiently to bring another round of their drinks, Severus thought about just letting his potions slip over Theo's drink. Then Hermione looked up at him (the face that was some unknown man) and her smile faltered around the edge.

"Hello! Thank you for bringing this."

Severus nodded as he slid Theo's drink on to the table. "My pleasure."

He turned to go when she groaned. "Merlin. That is delicious."

His brows rose in feigned surprise. "Merlin? That's an odd invocation."

Theo cleared his throat and caught his eye in a significant way. Severus let a half smile rest on his face and ducked his head. Then he snapped the tray to his body and nodded. "Call if you need anything else." He left her with her pretty lips sucking the straw in a practically indecent way.

It was just a cold drink mixed with tea.

Admittedly, anything he brewed had to be top notch; it was a matter of pride. But he also knew the flavors she preferred, so with little to do while he spied…er…watched over her, he'd put together something suited to her taste. Still, if he'd known that a drink would cause her to make sounds like _that,_ he would have brewed something for her sooner.

She didn't loose interest in the book, but she drank no less than three of his special drinks in the matter of an hour. Each time he brought one, she turned her attention away from Theo to thank him and compliment his brewing.

Theo seemed pleased with the first drink, and disconcerted after the third when she inevitably excused herself t go to the loo.

Severus chuckled as he cleaned a glass.

Theo came up to the bar. "What did you make for her? I'd like to buy the recipe since she likes it so much."

Severus shrugged. "Sorry mate. I tossed some things in at random, once she finishes this batch it will be gone forever." Unless of course you were a potions-master with an eidetic memory. Then you would know.

Theo's face fell. "That's too bad." The boy was obviously consoling himself with the fact that she would have no reason to come back to this café alone to drink the tea she's liked so well.

The book was finished a short while after Hermione came back from her 'break'.

They leaned back in their chairs for a moment, discussing some small point. Hermione sighed and reached for her purse. "Theo, it was quite kind of you to let me read this with you. I can't believe you had the patience to let someone read a new book at the same time as you."

Theo chuckled. "Well, it was your spell that allowed it to be read at all. I'd like to get together to discuss what you thought of it sometime."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that Theo."

He picked up her hand excitedly. "Do have some more time now? I have some arithmancy calculations that I'd love for you to see…I've been working on the muggle market you see…"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That sounds fascinating…" Her eyes were bright, like the last time Severus asked her to do equations on one of his potions. Then her face fell in disappointment. "But I can't this evening. Narcissa is expecting me at the manor. She wanted advice on her guest list."

Theo's face held nothing but polite interest. "Oh? Is she planning an event?"

Hermione smiled happily. "Yes, she decided to host a benefit for the Centaur herd at Hogwarts. They have been experiencing incursions into their territory for years now…."

Theo nodded, clearly unwilling to admit that he hadn't followed the plight of a group of magical creature who had so little to do with him.

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione kept up with the herd simply because she felt some sort of obligation or gratitude for the Sr. Undersecretary incident.

"I promised Narcissa I would help her this evening." Severus noticed that she looked vaguely regretful. "I would like to see the calculations sometime though, if you'd like to show them to me."

The boy's face lit up like one of the Hogwarts Christmas trees. Severus frowned as he cleaned the glass.

Most witches wouldn't think that reading Greek manuscripts and doing arithmancy was romantic. This was Hermione Granger however.

This…could be problematic.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dragoon811 saw her birthday present! (happy dance). Yes, I am a dork. I love it when my friends are happy. Thanks to all of you who have helped me to wish her a happy birthday!**_

Narcissa waited for Hermione to arrive. She was outwardly calm, but inside she was practically bouncing. Draco had decided on someone. That someone was _not_ Pansy Parkinson or some bubble-headed, gold-digging trollop from (shudder) the Americas.

Her son was an exceptional wizard, he deserved an exceptional witch.

Narcissa didn't expect him to have any issues capturing Hermione's fancy. He was such a handsome boy, with perfect teeth, and elegant lines, and a backside that more than one of Narcissa's friends had been severely hexed for ogling.

Of course, as his wife, Hermione would have free reign on all ogling privileges, because ogling would likely lead to grandchildren.

The Malfoy matron sighed happily.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a bright girl. She'd surely see that Draco was the superior specimen, no matter which of the other Slytherin boys their age decided to compete. (Narcissa was being entirely objective of course. Her son was unquestionable excellent, any witch could see that).

Still, in the quest for grandchildren (plural….surely she could get at least a pair…perhaps three?) no effort should be spared.

Besides, there was little in the world she liked better than planning a ball. So a ball would be arranged, charity would be dispensed, people would see and be seen. And it would give her quite a bit of time to arrange 'accidental 'meetings for her son and the little lioness.

Hermione floo'd in right on time. Narcissa greeted her with a warm kiss on the cheek and an embrace. If she'd been a pure-blood, she would have know from that greeting alone what Narcissa was implying and she would either react enthusiastically or would distance herself without causing a fuss.

Narcissa thought it was a great shame that so many of these little gestures were lost on the girl. She'd be certain to find books that detailed these things for Hermione later…once Draco proposed. As it was, for now, Narcissa could use her ignorance to advantage, and made a mental note to meet her (very publicly) for shopping at the next possible opportunity; other purebloods would see them greet each other like mother and daughter and they would immediately know that the girl was off the market. It probably wouldn't deter Draco's little friends, but it might keep other parties from entering the fray. And it would undoubtedly start the rumor that Draco and Hermione were practically engaged!

While Narcissa was arranging their next encounter in her head, Hermione had been adding names to the guest list, explaining how they could help the cause and scratching off a few who would only make trouble. The additions, by in large, were made up of people who would not accept an invitation to Malfoy Manor under normal circumstances. They were also people who would practically trip over themselves to accept an invitation from Hermione Granger.

If Narcissa. Her grandchildren would not be social outcasts. With the Malfoy looks and wealth and Granger's position as the golden girl of society and war hero…the next Malfoy heir could have a decent chance of being Minister of Magic.

"Not Herald Humphries! He's in a feud with Reginald Cattermole, who just took a promotion to Magical Creatures. Humphries started the fight and he gets obnoxious after two glasses of wine according to the other Aurors. Harry said he'll be forced into retirement in the next year or so."

Actually, her future daughter-in-law might make a decent Minister once all the bedding and breeding was out of the way. Narcissa made a note to test the waters. Kingsley might be amenable to transferring her…though Severus would undoubtedly be cross.

Narcissa looked over the additions. "I had no idea Luna Lovegood was back in the country."

Hermione nodded. "She is. I mentioned to her that we were doing this and asked if she would have any issue coming to the house. She said, that she thought that most of the nargals and wrackspurts had been chased off, and she'd be happy to speak with you again. And to tell you 'thank you for the apples'?"

Narcissa felt herself blush.

"Oh. That." Hermione looked like she was barely containing her curiosity. Narcissa allowed herself a small sigh. It wasn't something she particularly wanted to admit, mainly because she tried to pretend the entire last year of the war never happened. "While they were…unwilling guests here, Draco and I would chase Pettigrew off and bring little indulgencies while they were sleeping. Luna always woke, but she never told the others, which was just as well. Luna was especially fond of green apples. I always made sure to keep them because they are Draco's favorite and he'd slip them to her."

Hermione nodded, but didn't continue the conversation, much to Narcissa's relief.

Hermione scribbled a few additional names on the list. "I'd like to invite Neville, but he's in Uruguay."

"Really? That is a shame."

"Yes. A bit odd really. A company no one had ever heard of popped up and offered to fund a pet project of his over the summer."

Narcissa had to set up six shell companies to get the grant money quietly appropriated in order to fund whatever plant related nonsense Neville was doing. The boy was a bit too fit to be allowed to participate. Narcissa considered her son quite handsome, but it never hurt to eliminate potential rivals, particularly those with the title of Serpent Slayer.

"Is he enjoying the trip?"

Hermione smiled as she scratched out notes. "I suppose so. Communication isn't very reliable in that part of the world. I'm sure I'll hear all about it when he comes back. He's still teaching Herbology. I hear that the sixth and seventh year classes are completely full." She gave a little chuckle at the obviousness of teenagers.

Narcissa did feel a tiny, momentary regret that the boy was out of country. She'd avoided all of Draco's old school friends of course, but Neville had never run in the same crowd as her son and the boy was _very_ fit.

But then, he was her son's age, and a Gryffindor…and generally they were too much work for a few weeks of passion.

And to be perfectly honest, she was pleased with her current lover. Very pleased. Downright besotted. The man was a sex god. Ravenclaws were deliciously inventive in bed.

Narcissa heard the word 'Weasley' and she pulled her attention back to the task at hand.

"Which Weasley is that?"

"George. He and Fred run the joke shop. Fred is out of the country, but George may come. He's not as angry at me as the others."

"I think they should be grateful. I never heard, did Ronald ever get out of the spell damage ward?"

Hermione giggled. "Well, he could leave, but he won't. There are a few choice words written on his face in bright orange blisters. Molly couldn't even get them to heal, and when they pop the stench makes people gag."

Narcissa smiled pleasantly. Yes. That was the kind of spellwork she wanted protecting the future of her family.

"Well, if you are comfortable with them, please invite them." She could be polite, even to Weasleys for an evening or two if it furthered her goals.

They heard the sound of the floo and Narcissa smiled slightly. They just happened to be sitting in the very drawing room that Draco floo'd in to every single day.

Really, it was exhausting sometimes, being a mother.

"Hello darling. You remember Hermione of course."

Draco looked slightly surprised, but recovered admirably. "Of course." Draco dropped a kiss on Narcissa's cheek and took Hermione's hand in both f his own when she stood to greet him.

"I'm glad you were able to accept Mother's invitation Hermione." He even managed to get a kiss on her cheek in there somehow, and make it look like it was merely polite.

 _Way to reach for an 'O' in securing a bride my son._

Hermione blushed prettily. "It was kind of her to arrange this charity ball."

Draco gave her a conspiratorial wink. "Don't let her fool you. She loves doing these things. You were actually doing her a favor by giving her a decent cause to put all her effort into."

 _Oh very good show._

The girl had relaxed a bit, friendly, but not fawning…which was good. Draco had enough ego for two men, he didn't need a wife who would fawn over his every word.

An elf popped in. "Dinner is ready Madam, Sir, Miss."

Hermione winced slightly and Draco put a calming hand on her back. "Don't worry. Tink is a free elf. That's all we have here at the manor."

Hermione gave him a blinding smile. Narcissa privately agreed that the expression alone was worth the cost, and it made the right impression on the right people.

Draco and Hermione were chatting about the actual cause, discussing the land grant amicably. Narcissa was imagining little blond grandchildren running through the manor. She might need a couple of nursery elves to help. Draco had been a handful, and keeping a copy of Hermione out of the library was going to require some heavy warding. And perhaps a mini library just for the children…it would be so adorable. She could make the shelves just like the ones in the main library, but add it to the nursery…she'd have to get a painter in to do a portrait once they were old enough…

She caught the last bit of the conversation. "If you haven't arranged for an escort, may I offer my services? I want to push the new treaty in the Wizingmount and having you beside me would helpful."

Hermione agreed, pulling her shining curls away from her neck as they walked to the dining room.

Well, if the children got those curls there were charms to tame them.

"Mother?"

"What?" She brought herself away from contemplating Slytherin Green baby booties (with tiny silver soles) and tried to focus.

"Yes! Dinner. Sorry loves, jus t a bit distracted."

Draco gave her a very odd look, but she matched it with a happy grin.

 **SSSSSSSS**

Severus' facial expression was something other than a grin when Draco brought him the news.

"She said yes!"

"Yes to what? Boy, slow down…"

Draco smiled. "She's going with me to the ball."

Severus frowned. "You actually came up with the courage to ask her on a real date?"

Draco's grin didn't fail as he plopped into the comfortable leather chair across form Severus. "Don't be daft. Of course not. I gave her a logical reason why she and I should appear in public together. She's even going to join Mother and I in the receiving line." He chuckled at his mother's mechanisms.

Severus felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "Generally I agree with manipulating as much as the other party will allow…but your quarry is a Gryffindor. One that you intend to have in your life for an extended amount of time. You might consider that in your calculations. They may be simple to manipulate, but if they ever catch you…well you know the fate of snakes when they get caught in a lion's paws. And I'm sure you know that you will look foolish to the other pure-bloods if you don't marry the chit."

Draco was completely unrepentant. "We're all fools in love, right?"

Severus reached behind him and smacked the back of his blond head. "That has to be the most idiotic thing you've ever said, and that's including the tripe you spouted your first five years of school."

Draco smiled like a man possessed. "You worry too much Godfather. I will speak to her, quietly, at the ball. While we are campaigning for her law, I'm going to be waging another campaign, to show her what I can do for her that no one else can. Blaise might be the best looking bloke in our year, and Theo might be brainy beyond belief, but I'm going to beat both of them in the war for the girl."

"You did it on purpose. You alerted them that you were courting her so that you could beat both of them."

"I alerted them because they were my best competition. She's a lady worthy of respect. If I win a woman like that, I want to win her fairly." His voice was suddenly lacking all the verve that buoyed it through their previous encounters.

Severus felt something disconcerting.

Draco was worthy of her. He'd grown into a young man while Severus wasn't watching. A man that Severus could respect, one that Hermione might be able to love.

This pain he felt as he realized this fact couldn't be normal…?

No.

He didn't think so.

Draco's hyper mood returned and he jumped from his seat. "I have to go make sure everything is perfect. Do you want to come? Mother will be sending an invitation. You could stand in the receiving line too you know."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious matchmaking. "For the last time, I am not, nor will I ever be one of your mother's dalliances."

Draco stopped. "I never had in mind for you to be anyone's dalliance. But if you don't fancy Mother, you should still come to the ball. You don't socialize enough to find someone,"

"If you try to match me with anyone I will construct entirely new hexes and test them on your buttocks. I thought it was girls who were supposed to become their mothers?"

"Susan Bones is coming. Hermione pointed out she's been actually doing most of the work on old Bradford's cases, which is why he looks so sharp lately. She's going to rival her aunt for brains and power someday soon."

"If I'd wanted Amelia Bones I would have courted _her_ in the first place." He rather liked Susan, but he didn't want the blond-headed git getting ideas.

"I can't see you with Luna Lovegood frankly…though she will be there."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, "I will come to the ball if you cease your matchmaking and leave. Now."

Draco tossed him one last grin and left.

It looked like Severus Snape was going to the ball.

Merlin help him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I need to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave reviews…especially those that wish Dragoon811 a happy birthday! We're about 2/3rds of the way in! I do plan to finish this in August so keep an eye out for updates. I post as soon as I finish a chapter!**_

It had taken Blaise days to pacify his mother. And the bloody woman only let up once he'd allowed her to check him for every spell, poultice, and potion known to wizardkind. She'd finally admitted defeat but not without a sour grumble about how Hermione's sudden popularity _wasn't natural._

He thought the statement was rather ironic coming from his mother.

By the time he received his invitation to the Malfoy ball, it was too late. He caught her in the hallway of the Ministry, knowing that he wouldn't be able to enter her work space. She blushed and told him that Draco had already asked her.

"This is going to be about the cause, not about socializing. Making certain that treaty passes is very important if we want to avoid unrest with the Centaur herds across Britain."

He pushed back a lock of her hair with a slight smile. "And even though you don't work in either of those departments, you are campaigning to push it through because it's the right things to do." He gave a weak chuckle, but kissed her hand. "I understand…really I do. But I also know Draco Malfoy and he's going to use this opportunity for everything its worth."

She waved off his response. "I know he's using it to regain his family's position…"

He pulled her to his chest, letting her feel the laugh deep in his chest, and crushing her soft curves into himself. "That's adorable. Don't forget that Draco Malfoy is looking for a wife." She looked uncomfortable, either with him holding her, or with his comment about Malfoy: he really hoped that Malfoy was the problem.

She rolled her eyes. "He's pretending to look for a wife. He won't marry until he finds the right witch and that could take another decade."

Blaise leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers' in a soft, sweet kiss. "I think you are underestimating the pull he feels toward you. But that's better for me. I wonder if you'd be free next Friday night then? I heard the Russian ballet is in Muggle London, or there is an excellent sushi restaurant that just opened in Hogsmead…"

"Sushi in Hogsmead?" The incredulous tone of her voice was charming.

"No one does fresh fish like a wizard chef."

She bit her bottom lip in a way that might drive him mad. "I'm not sure."

He gave her his best smile. "Just trust me. Me, you, sushi, next Saturday if Malfoy doesn't convince you to elope between now and then."

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "It's a date then."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Until then."

 **SSSSSSSS**

Severus was busy in the lab, as he always was. That didn't mean that he missed that insipid puppy delaying his partner.

She greeted him as she always did, with a bright smile as she walked into the lab. He nodded as she hung up her robes, revealing her normal attire: a plain well-washed pair of muggle jeans that hugged her arse like a second skin, and a comfortable shirt of some sort. Today it was a white button down blouse that showed, ever-so-slightly, the outline of her lacy bra underneath.

He cleared his throat. Those were not the kind of thoughts that he would entertain in a professional setting. "I see Zabini finally slipped his mother's leash long enough to come sniffing at you again."

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Do you think she dislikes me because of my blood?"

Severus snorted. "She dislikes you because she's never seen her baby boy so besotted with a female before. Zabini is never serious about his lady-loves; he's never had to be."

"I admit, I was surprised when he asked me out, but he's been very nice. And everyone is always telling me that I should start dating again. I do want a family eventually, and I won't get it if I don't at least try."

"Ah, so this explains your allowing young Mr. Nott and Draco time with you as well."

She chuckled lightly as she organized her notes. "Now, I'm quite certain that despite their kindness, the Malfoys don't want anything to do with me as far as romance is concerned. No, Draco is showing just enough interest to keep his mother from forcing him to wed."

He raised a brow. "You sound very sure of that."

"I am." She tapped the stack of parchment neatly and used a muggle-style binder clip to keep the pages together.

She was worse than Arthur Weasley for bringing Muggle objects into the Ministry, but at least she didn't charm them illegally…most of the time.

"And how do explain an intimate tête-à-tête between you and young Mr. Nott this weekend over a certain Greek text? "

She did blush at that. "Well, that might have been a bit more. I think he's a bit lonely and misses a good discussion. We should start a club of some sort where people can come together and bounce ideas off one another…Theo works alone and he needs people."

"Theodore Nott has avoided human beings for the entire length of time that I have known him. If he is seeking you out now, rest assured that his intentions are not merely to engage you in conversation, no matter how intelligent you might be."

She raised her eyes to the heavens. "Honestly Severus! Not everyone has some hidden dark agenda."

"I never said it was dark. I simply stated that he had another motive. Theodore is well aware that he is the last of his line. Like young Mister Malfoy he will be expected to wed, and fairly soon, and produce heirs. He, like young Draco has begun to look around and find that the field of potential brides has shrunk at a rather alarming rate. You, by putting yourself out into the arena at this stage present a perfect object: a witch with a proven record of brilliance, connections that no pure-blood would ever scoff at, and most of all, a fair bit of natural power. Add in a hefty dollop of loyalty and honor, and present in a rather striking physical package and it was no wonder that most of the single wizards on the island asked you for a dance."

She snorted. "You didn't. And you know me better than any of them. That should tell them something."

He grinned at her and gave her a little mocking half-bow. "Alas, if I had asked you to dance, it might have made the rumor mill jump into overdrive and then we'd be forced apart. I would not give up he only decent lab partner in the whole bleeding Ministry for a single dance."

She chuckled while she started crushing a batch of shrivelfigs with a small silver pestle. "I doubt anything that dire would have occurred. I have some decent blackmail on Reynolds."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "On our dear, dear supervisor. For shame Miss Granger." He let his voice drop wickedly. He did enjoy it when she showed her claws.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Yep." She popped the 'p' at the end obnoxiously; she tended to do that when she was insufferably pleased with herself.

"I don't suppose you'd like to share this interesting tidbit."

She gave him a look that promised retribution if he dipped into her mind. "Minx. Very well…deny me information. I've long been accustomed to that treatment from Gryffindors…"

"Don't try that line on me Severus Snape. You used it last Christmas to find out what I'd gotten you."

"It worked then too."

"Well no more." She siphoned the juice into a small bowl and tossed the figs into the wastebasket. "Yes, I have a bit of information Reynolds doesn't want getting out. No. I won't tell you, that would negate it. No, it isn't anything that will harm you."

"Does it have anything to do with how your were transferred into the position of my lab partner over the heads of other, more senior members of the department?"

She laughed. "I think your attitude did that for me. How many partners did you run off before I got here? Nine?"

"Dunderheads, every single one of them. Longbottom had more finesse with a cauldron."

She smirked as he expertly chopped horsetail fern.

"So the rumors were true. It _was_ nine."

He sniffed. "Ten. Eleven if you count the dolt they decided to saddle me with for training, but he lasted less than a week so I don't."

She pulled three books down as they moved around the room in a perfectly synchronized dance of brewing brilliance. She helped with the ingredient preparation and was always the one to do the arithmancy calculations. He watched over the brews because they were experimental and he often knew things were happening instinctively before he could verbalize. Together, they'd cured a half dozen minor diseases, took up patents on several potions for memory and longevity, and had been the team that brewed the most difficult potions for St. Mungos.

It wasn't that she wasn't an able potion-maker in her own right; he was quite good at artithmancy himself: but together when they worked they could focus on their strengths and trust the other to work in their own.

They brewed the base with focus, and the conversation today was non-existent. It always was when they were trying a new potion for the first time. Every spit and sputter of the cauldron could herald an oncoming explosion or implosion. Even if everything should work perfectly, mathematically speaking, there was always a chance that an ingredient would be off…though those happened very rarely since they convinced the ministry that they needed to gather their own for quality control.

"You used your leverage to get our pointy-haired boss to allow us to gather our ingredients." He realized seconds before he said it that it must be so. Reynolds had denied the section access to gather their own supplies for years.

Hermione nodded once as she measured out mutlap essence. She was well used to referring to Reynolds as 'pointy-haired'. He'd been the victim of a botched curse that left his curling hair in two points on his head…points that resembled horns to an absurd degree. "It shouldn't have taken blackmail to get him to allow it. If he'd gotten anything over a T in potions on his NEWTS there wouldn't have been a question."

Severus snickered. It was marvelous how much she sounded like him sometimes.

She finished pouring, stirred the brew three times and looked over at him…what was that look? Was there a hint of…regret in it?

The look was gone too quickly to tell. He made a mental note to pull it out and check it in a pensive. She was his partner. Keeping track of her emotional cues was a survival instinct.

And it let him know when he should restock the medical-grade chocolate he kept in his desk…for his own use of course. (He used it as a sacrifice to the lioness he worked with once a month when her hormones left her unhinged…he found it very useful.)

He turned to his next task and frowned. "We are low on unicorn tears and these dove's eggs are a disgrace." He shook them and they barely moved. He wrinkled his nose. "I thought you were going out for supplies this morning?"

She nodded. "Sorry. I did. They are still in my bag." She tried to blow her hair out of her face as she chopped a horicius fliticus. Blasted thing kept trying to squirm out of her grip…which at least meant the plant was fresh. He pulled the silky curls away from her face and tied them back with the brown string from the potions supplies.

She smiled at him in thanks. She'd nearly come out of her skin the first time he'd done it when they began working together. He wondered why she seemed to forget a hair tie on a daily basis. It was inconceivable that woman who had her life so well put together would forget something so essential every single day. Except that he took care of it every single day, so it wasn't really an issue. He'd stop, since he really should insist that she take care of herself, but he relished the feeling of those locks in between his fingers. He had waited too long to move away from her body, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I had to go to Cornwall to Vi's to find the eggs. Even Knocturnally was out. And Hagrid got the Unicorn tears for me from the forest. There wasn't a drop to be had anywhere else."

He felt his brows snap together. "Someone is brewing. I wonder what…?"

"I already asked George, he swore he was being forced to import his eggs from Ireland, so it isn't the Weasley brothers."

Severus frowned. While he didn't approve of the mild love potions that the Weasleys brewed, they were easily removed and kept the little dunderheads at school from trying to brew their own. The addition of the Unicorn tears could have several uses…of course, there was no guarantee that someone was brewing commercial love potions, but he decided to slip a word to the wise to Potter…anonymously of course. Very little good could come of mass dosing people with mind altering potions…at least the mind altering potions that left them conscious.

She rummaged in her little beaded bag and pulled out a container with the carefully packed eggs and a small phial of a silvery liquid that looked almost like unicorn blood, but was less viscous.

"Just enough for today's batch." She shot him a brilliant smile. They were working on a potion that would be the culmination of several months of work. Frank and Alice Longbottom had yet to recover from their torture and together he and Hermione had come up with a potion that might call them back to their only son.

He couldn't keep a grin off his face as he lit the flame under his second cauldron. "Very Well Miss Granger, if you are ready. Let us begin."

Seven and one half hours later his hair was a sodden limp mass haphazardly tied away from his face. (Hermione had pulled it back with another bit of string). Her hair was curling so violently that he wondered if it might be trained to attack enemies. They were footsore, hungry, and he was fairly certain he had a dollop of murtlap on his shirt.

In recompense, they had a single beaker of a potion that would help the Longbottoms to connect with the outside world.

It had been Hermione's idea that if mind magic couldn't bring them back (and many talented witches and wizards had tried) then perhaps if they stimulated a different part of the brain…

Hermione had brought in reams of papers from Muggle scientist showing the effects of emotion on the brain. Severus had grumbled a bit at first at having to dabble in bases that were traditionally used for love potions, but he quickly relented. For one thing, they were only trying to gain the recipients' attention, not cause an obsession. For another, love potions never acted on the bits of the brain where the actual feelings were centered. It had been an interesting process, with tricky arithmancy and trickier brewing.

Severus couldn't help the triumphant grin that kept finding its way to his lips. "We still need to test it…"

She chuckled. "But we both know it should work."

She pulled out their test subjects, a pair of chicks that had been rejected by their mother. They showed abnormal social patterns even within a few days of the rejection, and most died. Hermione sprayed a fine mist of the potion on one chick.

The animal quickly began making social gestures to the other chick, which, not having been exposed to the potion, did not return them. The baby, nonplussed, made the same gestures to Hermione's hand and was quickly fed. The other chick was still refusing food.

A true scientific test in a muggle installation would probably require the death of the second chick from starvation and then the dissection of the first…but they had magic, and Hermione wasn't one to allow anything cute and fluffy to die on her watch. She sprayed the other chick and offered it food as well. Bloody sentimental Gryffindors.

A few tests and confirmation was sent to St. Mungos.

"She we call Neville back?"

Severus frowned. "I thought he was teaching at Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head as she tidied the lab. "He still is, but he got a grant over the summer to go and study man eating plants in Uruguay." She dabbed at the murtlap on his shirt absently as he pulled the string out of his hair.

Severus smelled a snake. A blond snake. And he'd bet that it was a female blond snake with a grandchild obsession.

"Let's do some more testing. A few more days won't make a measurable difference and I'm sure he'll be back well before term."

"Somewhere in late August I think."

Severus nodded. Blast Narcissa. Her meddling was inhibiting his research and that's where he drew the line. And if she was going to send someone off, why couldn't she have manufactured something for the other gits? Then at least he would only have Draco to contend with.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: It is well past the time I hoped to have this complete, but don't worry, it shall be finished shortly. I do have a question: would you rather I wrap the whole story up here or would you rather I let the gentlemen who do not get Hermione go off and have their own adventure? I intended to wrap it all up in a neat bow, but the boys are being obstinate. Once again, this is a birthday gift for the lovely Dragoon, so if you know her, you can guess what the pairing will be (I also mentioned it in the note on my first chapter).**_

It had been years since Narcissa had felt the need to attend to every little detail at one of her balls. When she was a young bride, she'd occasionally panicked, doing last minute preparations and overseeing the poor elves, driving them mad.

But she was older now. She knew she had the best trained highest paid elves in the country. (That had been difficult to negotiate…until she convinced the elves that higher salaries would give the House of Malfoy a much needed boost in status. Now she actually had to argue for lower wages (she was not paying Tink half a million galleons a minute, no matter how impressive the elf's croissants were).

This confidence in her own planning and her elves' skill allowed Narcissa to get ready for events at a leisurely, lady-like pace. At least it normally did, when she didn't have a wild-haired muggleborn girl in her suite.

Admittedly, it had been Narcissa that had practically begged Hermione to get ready in the manor….she'd blissfully anticipated sipping tea and gossiping while the two of them did spells and allowed the elves to do the rest.

Hermione was not quite as restful as Narcissa had hoped. For one thing, her hair was practically untamable, even using magic. Narcissa suspected that the girl was unconsciously storing magic in the frizzy mane. It was an old trick, the reason why even males in the pureblood elite often sported long hair.

For another, Hermione was actually anticipating discussing the particulars of the treaty…citing amendments and clauses. Narcissa had to work to avoid rolling her eyes. Gryffindors.

"Stay next to Draco dear. And follow his lead. We want everyone to see you as charming and intelligent, so listen more than you speak. You'll find that most people seem to think that is charming." She gave the girl a sardonic smirk and rolled her eyes.

Hermione sighed. "I despise these games. I'm so glad I chose a career in research!"

Narcissa paused. These games were second nature to any Slytherin and especially any Malfoy. Hermione was quite intelligent enough to play…but Narcissa was realizing that she simply didn't want to! That was unsettling. Staying in a position of social preeminence took a certain amount of maneuvering, even for a Malfoy.

Ah well! She would be there to help.

In between Narcissa, the elves, and the jug-sized bottle of hair potion that Hermione had brought, they managed to tame the hair enough to be acceptable. It fell in rather glorious curls.

Narcissa smiled as she discreetly wiped a small bead of sweat from her brow. "You look lovely dear." If she also looked a bit nervous it would be up to Draco to put her at ease. The boy was quite capable.

Narcissa left Hermione in the library with Draco (subtly pointing out the benefit of marrying into a family with tens of thousands of books might be a low blow, but she wasn't one to do things half-way.)

She was just making her way into the ballroom when she felt large warm hands around her waist, pulling her into an alcove.

Her mouth was covered by hot lips. She relaxed into the kiss almost instantly, recognizing the taste and smell of her current lover.

She smiled when he finally allowed her to break away for air. "Kingsley, I am going to be all messy at the ball!"

The Minister of Magic chuckled as he ran those huge talented hands over her silk-clad frame. His voice rumbled at her ear. "I like you best messy. Come to my home tonight?"

Her mouth went dry. Kingsley didn't like taking her at the manor for whatever reason…the man was possessive, so perhaps he didn't like the reminder that she'd had a husband for twenty years.

She didn't mention any of that. She simply nodded. He kissed her once more, and raced out so he could 'appear' with the rest of the guests.

Merlin, the man was delicious. When they made love at his home, she felt no compunction about falling asleep afterward in his arms…not something she'd ever done with a lover. She and Lucius had tried a few times, but he was a bed hog and always ended with all the blankets. Her husband had made love to her often (and quite well) but she'd never slept cuddled in his arms. Lucius had been rather particular about his blankets and claimed (perhaps correctly) that she tended to steal them all. She'd woken up the first night of their honeymoon with the man sleeping on a transfigured chaise with most of her wedding gown as a blanket. After that they had made arrangements that led to restful sleep.

She told herself as a young woman she did not mind her husband's quirks…but it was very nice to sleep surrounded by Kingsley's six foot six frame. She blushed a little. _Very nice_.

She used a quick spell to fix her pale lipstick and hoped that Kingsley managed to get all of it off of his collar before he returned.

And then she smirked. Or perhaps not. It certainly marked him as hers'.

 **SSSSSS**

Severus arrived late so he didn't have to witness the debacle that the receiving line was certain to be.

He smirked as he shook hands with the Minister of Magic. His quick eyes caught the slight smear of pale pink lipstick on his collar and his sensitive nose caught just a hint of Narcissa's perfume lingering.

So that's why Kinsley decided to stick his interfering nose into Hermione's love life.

Narcissa was indeed pulling out all the stops to make certain her darling boy got the girl he desired. The woman was ruthless.

At least her influence with the Minister would wane when her attention wandered elsewhere.

Kingsley had quite the reputation with witches outside the Ministry. His only saving grace was that he'd resolutely avoided entanglement and he never mixed business with pleasure…though shagging Narcissa was cutting that rule a bit fine.

Severus tucked the details he'd gleaned about the Minister and his most reliable ally into the back of his mind as he surveyed the field of battle…er…ballroom.

Draco and Hermione were dancing. Draco looked like he wanted to take the girl right there on the dance floor. Hermione looked a bit pink in the cheeks.

Theo was sipping a cool drink from the sidelines, but his eyes were trained on the pair dancing. Severus narrowed his eyes.

Blaise Zabini was nowhere to be seen, which probably implied he'd left to chase another woman around his bedroom since it seemed obvious that Draco was going to win.

Severus made his way to a convenient spot near an alcove and waited.

Narcissa was the first to pass him. She was doing her very best to rid herself of a chinless Hufflepuff who seemed determined to dance with her.

Severus stepped in and smoothly cut the puppy out. "My dance, I believe."

The boy's eyes widened and he scampered off somewhere.

Severus led her out to the dance floor like he'd done a hundred times before. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for ridding me of that pest."

He allowed himself a small smile and a chuckle. "One does learn how to frighten adolescents when one teaches for twenty years, though I must admit, it probably would have been more entertaining if I'd let him continue on until you hexed him…or allowed Kingsley to."

She laughed merrily. "So the silly man didn't realize there was lipstick on his collar?"

"Or he left it there deliberately."

She snickered. "Lucius might have done that, but Kingsley was a Ravenclaw."

"Which means he is bright enough to allow his paramour to make him if she chooses to do so."

Narcissa's face was full of purring satisfaction at his suggestion. He realized that more than one set of eyes were on him. He nearly groaned when he saw Draco's smug smirk and Hermione's tentative smile. (Though Kingsley's glower bothered him not at all.)

He hissed, "Would you please do something about Draco's matchmaking? He's worse than you are."

Narcissa was laughing as Kingsley walked up to them as the dance ended. He slipped his hand around Narcissa's waist and began a jovial conversation about another ball he'd attended in Cairo.

Severus nodded for a few moments as the dancers reassembled, and then gave the pair a short bow and a small smile to Narcissa.

Kingsley practically growled at him. Severus nearly laughed. Nearly.

He made his way to Hermione and Draco. Draco's face was blank as he watched his mother dance with the Minister of Magic.

"It looks as if you lost Mother."

Severus snorted. "Don't be absurd Draco."

Kingsley twirled Narcissa around the floor and Severus watched impassively. Hermione put one small hand on his black dress robes. The witch was obviously worried that his heart was going to burst into snarky little potion master bits. He rolled his eyes. "Hermione, would you honor me with the next dance?"

She nodded (without checking with Draco, he was pleased to see…) He repressed a shudder.

That kind of nonsense would come later in the relationship, no doubt right before he was named Godfather to another generation of fat blond aristocratic babies. Lucius had taken too much curse damage to have more children after Draco, so Narcissa would be pressing for a mansion full of grandchildren.

Kingsley didn't release Narcissa after the first dance as custom dictated and Severus stifled a smug chuckle.

"I'm so sorry Severus." Hermione was looking up at him with worried eyes.

For such a bright witch she could be rather dense. "About falling for a Malfoy? I know it will limit your work time, but everyone keeps telling me that it was bound to happen sooner or later."

She rolled her eyes. "No you prat. About Narcissa. I know whatever you had was unofficial…"

Severus cursed. "You as well? Is there anyone who hasn't heard Draco's theory that his mother and I were courting?"

Her eyes went very wide. "You aren't?"

"Of course not. Narcissa is a dear friend of mine, but any man she takes up with had better be inedible, because she swallows them whole. More than that, I think of her more as an older sister…a vaguely frightening, manipulative older sister."

Hermione looked down. "Oh."

He raised a brow. "Did you bring me out onto the dance floor to mend my broken heart Miss Granger?" His tone was light and teasing, but the question was real. She had abandoned Draco to comfort him. He despised pity, and yet, from her, he would take even that so he could hold her for a moment.

"Severus. Of course I wanted to make certain you weren't alone if you were in pain. We're at least friends."

 _At least?_ Now that was a promising turn of phrase.

He pulled her a fraction of an inch closer than propriety allowed, hiding the motion in a swirl of robes as they turned around the floor.

His voice was low as he looked into her chocolate eyes and confessed, "I have never been involved with Narcissa."

"But you are involved with someone."

He raised a black brow. "What makes you say that?"

"You seem content most of the time. Your eyes don't linger on witches or wizards."

Except when he watched her, when she couldn't see him.

"You've kept careful watch on me."

Her lovely eyes looked down, and then she looked up at him and smiled…hiding behind the smile like he'd once hidden behind a sneer. It was an excellent effort…for a Gryffindor.

"Well we are friends."

He bent down and let his voice tickle her lovely ear. "We are friends. At least. The question is, Hermione, is that all you want to be?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: And now, finally we get a chapter from Hermione's perspective. Just FYI: This chapter is mostly flashback. We're almost a month into the fic, and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially those that wished Dragoon a happy birthday. We aren't done yet!**_

 _ **Present:**_

Severus Snape, held her to his chest, his firm body aligned with her own in a way that made her breath catch, bent down and let his voice tickle her lovely ear. "We _are_ friends. At least. The question is, Hermione, is that all you want to be?"

 _ **Six Weeks earlier:**_

"You need to get out more, Hermione." She rolled her eyes at Harry and stole a chip from his plate.

"I'm quite content, thank you."

"Working seventy hours a week, and you haven't had a date in…"

She frowned at him fiercely. "Not since you set me up with Oliver Wood."

Harry laughed as he dipped his chip in a frankly obscene amount of ketchup…a habit picked up from visiting American Aurors and one she found rather unnerving. Sauce really shouldn't be so red and thick in her opinion.

"Wood said you fell asleep on that date."

She rolled her eyes as she packed up her trash from her healthy lunch and snagged another chip from his plate. "He talked about Quidditch for three hours! Three hours straight, and I'd been up for thirty six hours testing…something." She really couldn't say. Damn bindings.

"Neville?"

"He's busy at Hogwarts and he wants to spend his summer doing research..." The boy was fit, but he'd be more interested in Harry than he would be in Hermione…but very few were privy to that in their circle. Neville was a very private man and wasn't exactly sure what his true inclination was. Luna had been the one to mention it so she didn't repeat that tidbit to Harry.

"Research huh? Sounds like a man after your own heart."

She sighed, refusing to throw Neville under the bus just to get Harry off her back. "I really am not looking for anyone right now Harry."

"Hermione, I am worried about you, locked up in that dungeon all the time with potion fumes. I don't want you to look up one day and realize that you are eighty and your only companions are kneezels." She gave him a truly dirty look. Harry sighed and ignored her completely as he contemplated a tart on his tray in the Ministry canteen. It was really the only place they saw each other since she'd hexed Ron Weasley for seducing a couple of girls who were still in Hogwarts. Being around the other Weasleys was just…awkward.

Harry motioned the elf for a cup of coffee to go with his treacle tart. It must have been his early starvation; it was the only explanation about how the boy could eat everything in sight and not gain an ounce on his slim seeker's physique.

"How about Seamus?"

Damn, she thought the tart had distracted him. She shook her head wearily. "No. I don't fancy combusting for real." Not unless a certain black-haired potions master was involved. Then it might be worth it. She stilled her thoughts so Harry didn't pick up on her lust and set her up with an Irish pyromaniac instead of the man she'd been lusting over for…well, longer than she cared to admit.

Harry frowned. "You aren't pining for Ron are you?"

She tossed him a nasty look. "I have officially started calling him the redhead-who-shall-not-be-named."

Draco Malfoy walked into the commissary and smirked. "I just came from the spell damage ward Granger." Draco contracted directly to potions departments both at the Ministry and St. Mungo's. Hermione sighed. They were not friendly, but he and Harry had made peace at least.

Draco pulled a chair up without asking and motioned the elf in charge for his normal tea service. You could take the pure blood out of the mansion…

"I have to congratulate you. That was some spectacular spell work. They just tried a new treatment. Made the pustules turn bright orange. Clashed with his hair terribly."

Harry met her eyes, pleading. "You don't think you could…"

She cut him off. "No." There was no give in her tone, no softness. Harry rubbed his face for a moment and picked up his tray. "Time for me to get back. Find a date Hermione for the next Ministry ball, or I swear to Merlin I will start setting you up." And with that threat, the-boy-who-apparently-didn't-want-to-live walked away.

Malfoy was eyeing her with frank speculation. "Is Potter serious? He's almost as bad as my mother. She could make a playboy stop dating with her ultimatums."

She chuckled in her tea. "Harry is not subtle about wanting me to move on." And she would, but she suspected that Severus was busy with a certain blond witch…a witch whose name had just come up in conversation. And a perfect source of information happened to be sitting right beside her. _Hmm. Must be fate._

"How is your mother? I haven't seen much of her since…" The trials. Narcissa had been aloof, but grateful, more for Draco's sake than her own.

Draco cleared his throat. "She's well. She's been dating a lot more than either of us though. Between you and me, I think she's seeing my Godfather, though Blaise swears she's been going through Italian wizards half her age…"

Hermione felt her heart crack and shatter with those simple words. She felt her throat constrict, so she took a sip of her cold tea. "How serious are they?"

Draco shrugged. "Not bloody serious enough to distract her from trying to arrange a match for me. I'm not interested in marrying at the moment…but I'm about to have to begin looking. The bloodline has an heir clause…single heirs have to be engaged. I have less than a year before the age limit kicks in and I have no idea how to find a witch I can live with, much less one I can love."

"That's barbaric. What happens if you don't get engaged?"

"You die. But not to worry Granger. I wouldn't. I'm a bloody coward." He looked rather unhappy. She couldn't help herself; her mind began trying to find ways around the clause.

"What you need is a fake engagement…someone who doesn't want to actually marry you, but who is willing to act as a place holder while you look for someone who will suit."

Draco snorted. "I'm more likely to find witches who are willing to bed me in hopes of getting pregnant with the next Malfoy heir."

"Malfoy. Fake engagement! You aren't supposed to sleep with them! What part of fake do you not get?"

"The part where I have a witch on my arm all the time and I can't lure her into my Slytherin green sheets."

She snorted. "Seriously?"

"Fine. I will admit it." He leaned back in his chair roguishly. "Sometimes they are silver." His grey eyes danced merrily as they bantered. All the while, her stomach felt queasy. Severus was in a long standing relationship with Narcissa. She'd guessed he was pining after someone. Whoever the witch was, she'd apparently claimed his affection entirely. Hermione watched him when he wasn't looking. He didn't show even a hint of interest in anyone. He was so formal…he was probably just postponing until some archaic pure-blood waiting period was over before they came out as a couple.

Merlin.

Severus would want to wed her. It was the proper thing to do and he wasn't a man who loved lightly. She ruthlessly buried a sob that threatened to break past her lips.

"Are you alright?"

No. She was never going to be alright. He was going to get married to Draco's mother and she would only have him a few hours a day. He might even set up a private lab and quit the ministry. She'd be left with an empty flat and forced to work with a dunderhead like Winifred Anderson (a witch who'd blown up nearly as many cauldrons as Seamus, but without the wizard's cheerful acceptance of his own flaws.).

She battled down the panic. It wouldn't do to break down in front of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm just thinking about my latest project…"

"It must be something special, if you make that face."

"Gee, thank you Malfoy."

"My pleasure Granger." He looked thoughtful for a moment as he fussed with his cup and the sugar bowl on the tray. The canteen table was slightly too small for the massive tray and he was using one knee to steady it.

"You know…Potter told you to date someone."

"We've agreed Harry is a bit high-handed if he thinks he can dictate my love life."

"Well, if you want blokes to notice you, dating someone is a good start."

She raised a brow. "Why Malfoy, what circular logic you have."

He smirked. "That sounded vaguely dirty Granger."

"What I meant was that the idea of dating someone to get a date is circular logic…the reference was from a Muggle children's tale…a little girl and her grandmother get eaten by a wolf."

Draco shuddered. "I will never understand some of the stories people tell to children."

"It's cautionary."

"It's a good reason to wet the bed."

Her voice was teasing. "Are you trying to tell me something Draco?"

"Yes…no, I didn't mean that you minx! I am just saying, you would like to go out and perhaps find a nice bloke of your own to settle down with and raise little bushy haired swots."

Hermione felt a terrible ripping her gut as she automatically imagined a young, sallow skinned boy with her nose and Severus' slick hair…

She cleared her throat. "Eventually, perhaps. If I could find the right man."

"And Circe knows that the Gryffindorks can't keep up with you."

"Do you have a point, other than insulting me and my house?"

"I was only insulting your house, I was complementing you. And yes I have a point. If you were to pretend interest in me…say, perhaps, an engagement, I could get the time I need to find someone whose head isn't filled with sawdust. You will be seen as taken, and desirable, which would annoy your Weasel King ex and intrigue a number of other more acceptable suitors."

"That's mad."

"It's perfect. I would even sweeten the pot by guaranteeing you dates with a few of the better Slytherins."

She used a quip to hide her shock. "Do you often share your fiancée?"

"Don't be daft Granger. I mean before you get engaged to me. If you really hit it off with any of them, I will stand aside."

Hermione couldn't believe she was thinking about it…but then she thought about how lonely her life would be without Severus…and groaned.

"What happens if we get engaged and you don't find someone within a reasonable amount of time?"

Draco grinned, clearly enjoying the fact that she was seriously considering it. "You could always marry me." She whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! Merlin witch. Don't abuse me. Fine. If I don't find someone within two years of announcing the engagement, I'll call it off, and enter a contract arrangement with some witch overseas. The sort where I send them an owl with my sperm and they send me back a healthy blond baby in roughly nine months."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That's possible?"

Draco looked vaguely nauseous. "I'm joking. I was simply trying to illustrate that I could easily use my gold to get out of this mess. I'd just prefer the chance to have something a bit better."

She never thought she would feel sorry for Draco Malfoy.

How could she say no?

"Your mother is going to kill me rather than have a mudblood daughter-in-law."

Draco blanched. "Don't call yourself that. And Mother will be over the moon that I'm considering anyone as intelligent as you. She's quite disillusioned by the current batch."

"Merlin. She's going to eat me alive."

Draco caught her hand and his was warm and dry. It wasn't Severus, but she'd worked with Severus for five years and he'd never shown any interest. He was obviously in love with someone else. It was bloody well time for her to move on. At least Draco's proposition wouldn't be boring. And she wwas less likely to end up some pathetic cat lady…even if it did mean she'd probably have to attend Narcissa and Severus' wedding. At least it would mean that they would continue in the same circle and she'd be more likely to keep him in her life. She couldn't bear to lose him entirely if he left the ministry.

She could do this.

"Where do we start?"

 **DMDMDM**

She couldn't do this.

The night before the Ministry ball she was panicking. Narcissa had helped her pick out her robes (and how Draco had managed that, she would never know). They clung and plunged and she felt entirely out of place.

"Granger. Stop. Honestly, don't think for a minute that I am leaving this up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Drink this. It's a bit of calming drought mixed with a drop of Felix Felicious."

She took the goblet and drank the whole thing in one long swallow. She felt the effect immediately.

Draco took her hand again. It was pleasant enough, that small human contact. Perhaps it was just the calming drought that made her think that there was something missing in his touch.

He stroked her cheek lightly. "There. You'll do."

"What about you?"

"My acting is perfect. Just don't be surprised when you get a lot of attention tonight."

Her eyes flitted back to the mirror. "In these robes, I would believe it. I look like some sort of scarlet woman!"

"Nonsense. You look delectable, just like my mother hoped." His hands slid to her neck as he bushed the skin. She felt a prickle of unease.

"Draco?"

He smiled. "Don't worry Hermione. I promise, you'll be the belle of the ball tonight. You can always trust a Slytherin to manage things."

 **Present:**

She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"What do I want Severus Snape?"

She thought about thinking up something witty to say…but in the end she just pulled his head down to her lips and snogged the man senseless on the ballroom floor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I am sorry this chapter took so long to write. It was difficult to strike the right chord…I wanted to wrap it up so that you could just read this story and be perfectly satisfied with the ending, but I'm not satisfied with ending it here, so the task was impossible. This does wrap things up a bit while setting things up for the next bit…I don't have a title or a timeline yet. What I do have is a little birthday fic to write for another friend and Champion to finish. Once those are done, I'll start the sequel to this. One last 'happy birthday' to my darling Dragoon, and I'll bid all of you a fond farewell; until we meet again!**_

Severus couldn't get her out of the room quickly enough. He might have cursed some hapless fool who didn't move quickly enough as he rushed his witch to the apparition point.

All he knew, all that mattered, was that now he had her here, in his home. After that all that concerned him was how quickly he could get the gorgeous dress off her body to reveal the perfection beneath.

"Circe." He breathed the oath as his lips traced the delicate lace covering her breast. She giggled irreverently. "Are you already whispering another woman's name in bed?"

He pushed her to the side long enough to playfully swat her rounded behind. "Minx." She held back a slight moan and he made a mental note to swat her again on another night. Having a woman across his knees didn't normally appeal, but anything that made her moan like that was fair game.

For now, he ghosted his fingertips across her skin in concentric circles and followed with his mouth and teeth. His tongue dipped and traced as he sucked her tender flesh, enjoying the taste of her skin.

He could have spent days with her breasts alone. The woman was delectable. All the while, her warm fingers were exploring his body in a way that made him fear for his reputation when he finally entered her warm body intimately. He could feel the sticky pre-cum leaking inside his boxers as she teased the head through the black fabric.

He retaliated by stroking the slick petals of her sex with teasing touches until she shuddered in his arms. Only then did he move lower, remove her lacy green knickers, and taste her.

"Severus!" She whimpered and thrashed above him but her hands were gentle. She didn't scratch him or pummel his back for the torture he committed on her sweet body. He pushed her legs further apart and allowed his long tongue to enter her with a sure stroke. She was mewling her pleasure now as he fucked her with his tongue. In and out, as quickly as he could manage. He inserted his thumb and applied steady pressure while his other fingers held the plump folds at bay so he could angle his probing tongue as deep as he could go. She screamed his name. He moved directly to the sensitive bud and licked it before sucking it into his mouth and closing, so very lightly, with his teeth.

Fluid gushed from her and the scent of her sex perfumed his bedroom. His bedroom. His witch. Screaming his name.

He positioned his cock in front of her slick entrance looking into her eyes for permission. Hermione gave him a brilliant, satisfied smile.

He rubbed the sensitive glands along her flesh as she moaned and wrapped her lithe legs around his waist. She pulled him forward and impaled herself on his turgid member. He gave a strangled gasp to feel all that warm, slick heat around it.

"Hermione." He kissed every part of her body he could reach as he moved in the age-old dance, sweat glistening on his frame, uncaring of his sodden hair and face. He licked her skin and tasted the sweat that was beginning to form between her breasts. He sped his rhythm as his balls began to tighten…it made them slap against her anatomy in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

He pinched a nipple roughly and her inner muscles clamped down on him, and unthinking, he allowed himself the release he'd been longing for but never hoped he'd find with her.

He shuddered, spent, on top of her body for some time after that, only moving when she moved slightly. She was a tiny thing; he was afraid he might crush her.

She spoke first, voice husky. "If I'd know what would set that off, I would have done it sooner."

He cradled her face in both of his hands, running his thumb over her kiss-swollen mouth. "If you had given me any indication that you felt anything more than friendship for me…"

"You weren't paying attention."

"I always wanted you. But I didn't want to make a fool of myself. A dirty old man lusting after a girl he taught, a woman who worked with him every day."

"Do you have any idea what it did to me every day when you used those long clever fingers on my neck to pull my hair back? I had to start bringing change of knickers to work."

Severus felt on particular part of himself show interest at that idea, and he told that part to settle down. Her sex was red and swollen still from his mouth and his cock. She might be sore. Of course, he had a cream that would take care of that…

He ran his fingers over an erect nipple.

She moaned and her lips found his. All thoughts of creams or potions flew from his mind when her fevered flesh found his. He didn't even bother to clean the dripping white seed from her body before he entered her again. From the way she thrust back toward him every time he re-entered her, he could tell she didn't mind a bit.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

Draco poured three drinks and downed the first one in one gulp. Theo walked up behind him and took the second mournfully.

Blaise wandered in with a resentful look on his face.

"I see you heard."

"Yes. If I ever find out who gave my mother that old clipping from the Daily Prophet from fourth year I will bloody Avada him. The woman dosed me with potions tonight to keep me away from the ball." He glared at Theo who raised his hands.

"Don't look at me. Sounds more like Draco."

Draco shook his head. "I'm assuming it was Severus then. And now I see why he was both reluctant and strangely anxious to help me." His laugh had a bitter edge, but the drinking soothed it. He knew what was in this cup would soon dampen much of what he felt.

He handed Zabini the last glass. "Drink it. It will help."

Theo toasted them as he poured his second. "No better medicine for a broken heart."

Draco took a deep breath as Blasé downed his drink in one gulp.

"You're right. But not for the reason you think."

Theo's eyes narrowed, catching on quickly. "What did you do?"

Draco went to his favorite spot in the library and sank into his leather chair. "Where to start? First, I dosed a large portion of the wizarding world with an interest solution. Well, mostly just people who were at the first ball, but I managed to pour a bit in the punch at the book drive as well. Makes whatever your pour it into too sweet, but most people won't stop drinking at a public function. One needs to moisten the lips to talk after all, so most of them got at least a bit."

"What, exactly, is an interest solution?"

"An experimental potion I made." Zabini reached for his wand and Draco held up a hand. "I dosed myself as well. It is harmless…it just lowers your inhibitions toward the object of your desire. In this case, I added one of Granger's hairs and it only worked on those who were interested in her or could become interested in her. Unfortunately, that turned out to be half the bloody wizarding world."

"And why the hell did you do that?"

"When I started my research, I realized that I could alter an infatuation potion slightly and get this little brew. Don't worry; I just gave both of you the antidote. I'll let the rest of the wankers stew a bit over Granger and my Godfather. It will wear off eventually."

"I swear to Merlin Malfoy, I'm going to…"

He smirked at Blaise. "You and Severus didn't even get any the first night. You were both drinking from your own personal bottles."

Blaise blushed.

Draco nodded. "Yep. _You_ just saw a hot witch and you stole the march on all of us while Theo and I were still plotting. You did get some in your system the night of the book auction. I was terrified your mother would figure out what I'd done, but I suppose the compound was individual enough that it didn't register with her detection spells. It shouldn't even still be active according to my calculations, but I gave you the antidote just in case."

Blaise opened his mouth, but Draco held up a hand. "Before you embarrass yourself with idle threats of violence, can I point out that we all gained through my use of the potion?"

"I can't see how you would think so."

"You have convinced your mother that she isn't quite ready for her baby boy to settle down, and don't lie: you know she was beginning to nag about grandchildren. You have about six months before it recommences, and all you have to do to get a temporary reprieve is mention Granger." The Italian wizard looked thoughtful, and significantly less vengeful…and just a bit mournful. Draco knew the feeling. He didn't like losing a witch; much less one that had all the qualities that he'd decided he wanted in his wife. Blaise hadn't had as long to consider it, but he was coming to the same conclusion.

He turned to Theo. "And our little Lioness is now practically engaged to my godfather. She thinks well of you and she'll willingly invite you to all kinds of dinners and functions where you can geek out with her to your heart's content."

"Bloody lot of good that does me Drake. Marrying you was one thing. Snape won't be happy to share her company." Theo's tone was harsh.

Draco nodded. "She won't be happy without company, and Severus trusts us more than wankers like George Weasley and Longbottom." Draco saw that Theo was far from mollified. He supposed he had a right to be. "I didn't realize the effect of the potion as worse when you already had a crush on her." He did now of course, once it was too late. The antidote was taking away some of the pressure to see her, but the lonely ache remained.

Theo's eyes shot up. "Ah. So that's why your reaction was so…marked."

He nodded, unwilling to admit what everyone knew out loud. "I have to marry, but I wanted to feel like this, at least once, even if it was temporary. I hoped she and I would…well, we had a decent time together while plotting and I hoped that she would accept the engagement and it would naturally lead to a marriage, since I have to marry anyway. Being engaged to her for even two years wouldn't be a fate worse than death." Who was he kidding? He would have talked his way into her knickers, and then put his ring on her finger if she'd gotten that close to him. He didn't doubt it. He was happy for Severus…actually very happy for the man who was probably making Granger scream his name by this time…

"I have six months to find a bride. I'll just have to do my best." He took a long drink. His friends knew the odds that he would find anything more than a hastily arranged match that would save his life, and those odds weren't good.

Blaise rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Prat. We'll help of course, though it's going to break some witch's heart to have to give up all this." He pointed at himself with a cocky grin.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Don't think I'll forget this. Payback is coming my friend, when you least expect it. But I suppose you have to be alive for me to have my revenge." The dark-haired man smiled, and suddenly, Draco found himself feeling better about the life-altering proposition before him.

He toasted his glass at his friends. "To the future then."

Blaise and Theo clinked their glasses against his. "To the future."


End file.
